Writing A Letter
by BaconRainbow
Summary: Kimiko x Ryuuhi  oc's  fluff, drama, mermaidness is all packed in there -bad summary-


The stars were bright as they shined bright in the dark blue sky, nothing blocking the beauty of the night except a few clouds that would wonder by, for this town that's quite a rare come by-

I turned my head hearing footsteps coming my way, my twin sister was now standing by my side "What are you doing?"  
>"Enjoying the view, you know it's not that often you can see the stars like this," I explained some hair falling to my face<br>"Common, we both know why your really here." She taunted me  
>I sighed, I knew exactly what she was reffering to, Ryuuhi.<br>After he an his sister an brother had left for training, I went to see my biological dad to seek training of my own- If he's going to get I stronger I will to. For me it was hard, not the training, but him leaving. It's been a little over a year now, since I've seen him.  
>I wanted to see him again, but there's that little voice in the back of mind telling me 'what will he think of you know?' that thought worries me. We weren't married or anything- even thou truth be told I do love him, we were dating. It's hard to even say that he remembers me.<p>

Akera started laughing "See, you know it's true, you can't deny it."  
>"Alright, alright, I was hoping to see him." I admitted finally, I missed him so much, still do.<br>It became silent,  
>"Won't be to long now," She leaned back on the tree<br>"Yeah,..." I trailed off, a week from this day I really will be gone. An I don't think I'll be coming back.  
>"Common Kimi~," She whined at me "This is a big deal, you'll be able to see dad, an you'll finally be all stitched up..." I heard a sniff at the last part, even thou I'll be stitched up doesn't mean I'll be fully healed. Sadly it's only increasing my years of life by 3, or something like that. An on top of the fact it's like impossible for me to have kids of my own- not that I've tried or anything...<br>The operation might oliminate my chances whole entirely. I sighed, I've been thinking about this stuff to much.  
>After I'm stitched up, I'm going to live with Edwin, mine an Akera's dad. He's merfish, mermaid,.. to many different terms. Me an Akera are half-mermaid, so were not fish 247, thankfully.  
>She snapped her fingers "Kimi! Stop dozing off when I'm talking to you~!" she complained<br>"Sorry,"  
>"Hm~ You were thinking about him again weren't you?"<br>"...no?"  
>"Liar~ Liar~ pants on fire~-"<br>"An you call Riku(brother) immature?" I smirked  
>"...Don't go there"<br>"Oh but I did,"  
>After that she cased me throught out the town, I ran laughing.<p>

When a few days passed, my mind was still clouded with thoughts, but all about Ryuuhi. It wasn't to long before he left that I admitted that I loved him.. I scratched my head, still don't know if he feels the same- theres just so much left unsaid, that I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I didn't say that. Would things have been better? I sighed, trouble filled thoughts, questions left unanswered, things left still unsaid, undone... This is how I'm really leaving? Not even a good-bye?  
>When did I become so- so-, I don't even know a good word...<p>

"You could leave him a note, or letter, I know it's not what you wanted but it's better then nothing right?" Akera spoke up sadness in her eyes, my operation was in the morning. Even thou they said I'd live there was still that slim chance hanging around.  
>"I guess," I took a deep breath grabbing a simple piece of paper an a pen, she nodded.<br>I tapped the pen on the paper trying to think what would be the best to write,

_Dear Ryuuhi,  
>It feels like forever since I've seen you, despite what happened before you departed, I really do miss you greatly. I've been training as well, heh, I don't think you'd reconize me now. I'm not a shorty anymore~! And I was hoping to see you before I left again. I'm not sure when I'll be back, or if I'll be back at all. I don't even know if I'll make it through tomorrow. Hope things are going well, maybe one day are paths will cross again.<br>With Love,  
>Kimiko<em>

After finishing the letter I folded up an handed it to Akera, "Could you give that to him?"  
>"Of course," She said taking it<br>I bit my lip, the whole thing was killing me inside.  
>"Sis, things will work out. Everything will be fine."<br>"Hopefully," the slim chance of things going wrong stuck to me like glue.

When the next day finally came around, I was hugging my knee's praying for the best. My stomach was turning, I felt lightheaded.  
>worry had just about consumed me.<p>

"Alright, we're ready for you, if you'll follow me." A nurse came in  
>I slowly nodded<p>

Ryuuhi, where ever you are I miss you. I love you, an I hope no matter what your okay.


End file.
